Yu-Gi-Oh ! Petit Yugi !
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Vivez votre aventure aux côtés de votre petit ami Atem, et de votre petit garçon Yugi !
1. Premier couple

Quand Atem rencontra (V/n), il avait seulement cinq ans, la fille aux cheveux (c/c) n'avait elle que quatre ans, touts deux sont devenus rapidement amis, grandissent ensemble.

Quand Atem demanda à (V/n) d'être sa petite amie, il n'avait que douze ans, la jeune pré-adolescente accepta tout de suite la proposition du garçon au visage rouge, touts deux continuèrent à grandir ensemble.

Quand Atem eut son premier rendez-vous avec (V/n), il avait tout juste atteint ses treize ans, le jeune adolescent avait décider d'emmener sa récente petite amie à la salle d'arcade, ce fut une journée amusante pour les deux tourtereaux.

Quand Atem eut sa première fois avec (V/n), il avait quatorze ans, il se souvient de la grande conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père, Salomon, sur les relations sexuels, sa mère avait eut la bonté de lui offrir préservatifs et lubrifiant , dont il se souviendra pour toute sa vie.

En tout cas, ce fut merveilleux, romantique et agréable, surtout ce ne fut pas leur dernière fois, Atem pensa déjà à économiser pour une future bague pour sa future femme.

Quand (V/n) acheta un test de grossesse que lui a conseiller Anzu à cause de ses nausées matinales, elle n'avait seulement quinze ans, cinq minutes plus tard, le petit bâton blanc indiqua un smiley souriante alors que le visage de la jeune femme commença à se décomposer.

Quand (V/n) se fit expulser de chez elle, elle venait d'avoir seize ans, ce fut en larme quand elle sonna de chez le magasin de jeu, ce fut en larme quand le père d'Atem ouvrit la porte.

Atem fut surpris de voir sa petite amie en pleurs, courir dans ses bras, elle marmonna des choses incompréhensible et son petit ami fut obligés de lui demander de répéter.

Quand (V/n) venait de dire à s on petit ami qu'elle était enceinte, ils avaient touts les deux seize ans, et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait abandonner leur futur enfant.

Quand Atem fut obliger de quitter le lycée pour aller à l'hôpital, il avait eut ces dix-sept ans, l'infirmière lui lança un drôle de regard quand il demanda la chambre où sa petite amie était coincée dans la salle d'accouchement.

Quand le cri d'un bébé en pleure résonna dans la salle, Atem avait dix-sept ans, (V/n) n'avait que seize ans, et le petit garçon du nom de Yugi avait zéro mois ce fut le début de leur nouvelle aventure à trois.


	2. Premier dodo à la maison

Atem regarda son nouveau-né endormit dans le petit lit, puis il se tourna vers sa petite amie, (V/n) était à moitié endormi, dû à l'accouchement, l'adolescent aux cheveux étoilés attrapa la main de la jeune femme la tirant de sa transe, « …Tu devrais te reposer tu dois être épuisée » la nouvelle mère hocha la tête et ferma les yeux s'endormant presque instantanément, Atem soupira, se tournant vers son fils, « Que faire ?... Ha… Je veux vous gardez tous les deux… »

(V/n) fut réveiller le lendemain matin par l'infirmière, cette dernière portait un biberon rempli de lait et d'une serviette, Yugi fut aussi réveillé gémissant doucement, la femme d'une trentaine d'années mit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et lui tendit le biberon tiède, « Allez-y doucement », (V/n) mit la tétine à la bouche du petit garçon qui le prit joyeusement, un sentiment de bonheur remplit la jeune femme et elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Laissant le bébé dormir, la jeune femme prit une bonne douche chaude, elle se vit dans le miroir, « Mon dieu je ressemble à un zombie », la pauvre femme était d'une pâleur maladive, de profond cernes se trouvait sous ses yeux elle soupira et sortit de la douche, en se rhabillant elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, (V/n) ouvrit la porte ne portant qu'un tee-shirt et une culotte, Atem s'arrêta, regarda sa petite-amie de haut en bas et déclara « J'espère que tu n'accueilles pas tout le tout le monde dans cette tenue »

La jeune femme se moqua « Bien sur que non et puis de toute façon je ressemble à un zombie, ce n'est pas comme si on me sauterait dessus… » l'adolescent la prend dans ses bras et l'embrassa, « Tu es magnifique… Tu es la mère de mon fils… Et je t'aime (V/n) » la jeune femme sourit et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, « Bon du coup je vais finir de m'habiller pour que tu ne me saute pas dessus » elle entendit vaguement le rire d'Atem.

« Mes parents veulent qu'on reste chez eux » (V/n) se tourna vers Atem, « Vraiment ? Ce serait géniale… Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit un fardeau Yugi et moi » le jeune homme embrassa sa petite amie, « Vous ne serez jamais un fardeau, et puis j'ai négocié avec mon père » la jeune femme prit son petit garçon maintenant réveillez, attendant surement le biberon, « Tu as négocier avec ton père ? C'est-à-dire ? » Atem caressa les cheveux étoilés de son fils « Le soir et les week-ends, je dois m'occuper du magasin, en échange mes parents nous aident avec les achats pour Yugi » (V/n) soupira « Tu sais que cette situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement » Atem hocha la tête « Je sais… » La conversation fut finie quand l'infirmière entra avec le biberon.

La jeune femme attrapa les vêtements rouler en boule et les écrasa dans le sac de sport, elle se tourna vers son fils qui gémit regardant sa mère s'atteler à sa tâche, « Eh oui mon chéri ! Aujourd'hui on rentre enfin à la maison » le petit Yugi babillait doucement, faisant sourire (V/n), cette dernière ferma son sac et signa les derniers documents pour l'hôpital, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici !

Atem sourit quand il entendit sa petite amie et son fils parlait entre eux… enfin (V/n) parlait, Yugi, lui, gémissait, « Prêts à partir ? » la jeune femme sortit de la discussion qu'elle avait avec son fils pour voir son petit ami s'approcher d'eux, « Bien sûr qu'on est prêts, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? » le bébé esquissa un sourire et babilla doucement faisant sourire ses deux parents, « En route ! Je n'en peux plus d'être ici ! »

Atem aida (V/n) à sortir de la voiture et attrapa le sac et le bébé endormit, le couple posa à peine un pied à l'intérieur de la maison quand ils entendirent la nouvelle grand-mère s'écriait « Je veux le voir ! » Cela réveilla Yugi qui regarda la nouvelle personne devant lui, « Oh ! Il est si mignon ! » Atem donna son fils à sa mère qui roucoula au bébé, « Eh bien tu n'as pas attendu pour le voir » le père d'Atem sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa femme, « Bien sûr ! Regarde le ! il est si mignon »

« … Je peux le récupérer ? On va aller se coucher tous les deux » Azura (Le nom de la mère d'Atem, j'aime bien ce nom sa à un côté exotique) fit un sourire à sa belle-fille et lui remit le bébé, « Bien sûr ! Vous devez être épuisés tous les deux ! » (V/n) remercia ses beaux-parents et se dirigea vers sa chambre, occupé avec son petit ami depuis quelques mois et maintenant celle de son fils, Atem alla suivre sa petite amie quand il fut arrêté par son père, « Il faut qu'on parle Atem… Maintenant » le jeune père hocha la tête.

« Bon voila notre chambre, mon cœur, nous sommes enfin rentrés » (V/n) berça son bébé dans ses bras l'incitant à s'endormir, « J'espère que tu vas aimer ton nouveau lit… C'est ta première nuit ici mon ange » Le bébé s'endormit petit à petit à l'écoute de la voix de sa mère qui le posa dans son lit, la jeune femme soupira d'épuisement et se jeta sur le lit double, beaucoup de chose c'étaient passés ces derniers mois, et voilà que maintenant une nouvelle personne venait d'agrandir sa famille, sa vie allait changer et pour le mieux.

Atem soupira son père et sa mère lui avaient encore fait la morale, il était tard, le jeune homme était fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait était de se coucher auprès de sa petite-amie et de son fils, l'épuisement était évident sur ses traits, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui fut plongé dans le noir et alla directement se coucher auprès d'(V/n), sa vie allait être très différente, mais est-ce que ce sera pour le mieux ?


	3. Première soirée avec Papa

Atem regarda sa petite amie, (V/n), emballer son pyjama dans son sac de sport, ainsi que tout le nécesseraire, "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y reste que cette nuit", l'adolescent se moqua et fit un sourire narquois à la jeune femme, " M'inquièter ? Je sais m'occuper de mon fils, merci " l"adolescente fit un regard noire à son homme et soupira, " Ok c'est plutôt moi qui doit m'inquièter "

Atem enlaça (V/n) et lui fit un doux sourire, " C'est bon, mon amour, notre fils est entre de bonne mains ", l'adolescente tenta de faire un sourire et prit le petit Yugi dans ses bras, " Tu est seulement avec papa ce soir, sois sage, d'accord ? Et essaye de ne pas faire tourner ton père en bourrique, mon trésor. Maman t'aime " (V/n) déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son bébé et embrassa Atem sur les lèvres, puis elle prit le sac de sport, "Je vous aimes mes deux amours ! Et surtout pas de bétise ! " le jeune père regarda la porte se fermer et marmonna " A qui elle a dit ça ? "

Atem posa son fils sur le canapé, " Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " Yugi regarda son père, puis ses yeux pétilla et il babilla en balançant ses mains devant lui, l'adolescent eut un regard confus envers son fils, " Qu'y a-t-il Yugi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?... Oh " le bébé avait posé ses yeux sur le puzzle doré autour du cou de son père, " Tu aimes mon puzzle ? " Atem enleva son puzzle et le tendit à son fils, toujours en le tenant dans sa main pour que l'objet n'écrase pas le bébé.

En ayant assez et commençant à avoir faim, Yugi se mit à gémir puis se mit à pleurer faisant paniquer son père, « Que ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! » Atem attrapa son fils, en essuyant ses larmes il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone, « Il est hors de question que j'appelle (V/n) je vais me débrouiller seul » pensa-t-il, l'adolescent se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, « Tu as peut-être faim n'est-ce pas ? Bon, où elle met tes affaires ? » Atem posa son bébé dans la petite chaise douce, le berçant un peu, le père attrapa le biberon, le lait en poudre et la tétine et prépara rapidement le biberon pour son fils.

En se rappelant comment (V/n) fait avec leur garçon, Atem s'assit sur le canapé avec Yugi dans ses bras qui tendit ses petites mains pour le biberon, son père le lui glissa dans la bouche, le bébé l'accepta joyeusement, enfin se remplir le ventre avec le précieux liquide, l'adolescent sourit à son bébé, « Tu sais Yugi, que tu nous rends heureux, moi, ta mère... tes grands-parents, tout le monde est heureux de t'avoir, tu nous as comblés mon fils »

Après avoir fait son rôt, Yugi était fasciné par la télévision, Atem voulait voir un match du duel de monstres, le petit bébé hurlait un peu quand les monstres s'attaquaient entre eux faisant rire son père, « Tu aimes bien ? Tu ais bien mon fils Yugi » un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon. Sentant son téléphone vibrer sur le canapé, Atem attrapa son portable et regarda le message, c'était d'(V/n) « Coucou mon amour ! Tout se passe bien ? J'ai oubliée de te dire que ce soir il faut baignait Yugi ! Je te souhaite un bon courage ! Je vous aime ! » le père posa son téléphone et regarda son fils, « Bon je t'emmène au bain donc » le petit garçon hurla une dernière fois voyant la fin du match.

Yugi babilla et bougea de tout ses membres, trempant son père de la tête aux pieds, « Yugi ! Du calme ! » le petit bébé ne s'arrêta pas et continua à tremper Atem avec l'eau savonna, le garçon finit par se calmer et se mit à rire de la tête de son père, « Tu t'es calmer enfin ? » rapidement, avant que Yugi ne refasse la grenouille dans la petite baignoire adapté à sa taille, Atem le rinça et le sortit de la baignoire le collant contre lui, il attrapa la serviette et enroula son fils dedans.

« Comment est-ce que ça se met ?... » l'adolescent avait une couche entre les mains et il regarda son fils sec mais tout nu, « Bon... J'ai déjà vu (V/n) lui en mettre, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué... » Atem prit les jambes de son fils et les leva, glissant rapidement la couche sous ces cuisse, « Bon... Et après... » Yugi fut trop occupé à jouer avec la petite mèche de cheveux blonds mouillés collés à son front, il finit par tirer dessus, malheureusement pour son père et à l'amusement du bébé, un jet sortit du bas du bébé, mouillant presque Atem qui se dégagea rapidement « Yugi ! Je viens de te laver ! » le bébé rigola, le père attendit que Yugi ait finit puis le rattrapa et le glissa une nouvelle fois dans la baignoire.

Une fois propre, et entièrement habillé, Yugi bailla et se blottit dans les bras de son père, Atem était assit sur la vielle chaise à bascule, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle lui chantait des berceuses sur cette chaise, ce fut à présent son tour, l'adolescent serra son fils contre lui et chanta une berceuse égyptienne, sa préféré, Yugi l'appréciait beaucoup.

Enfin endormit, le bébé lâcha de léger soupir, Atem déposa un baiser sur son front « Dors bien, mon fils » le père sortit de la chambre doucement ne voulant pas réveiller Yugi, enfin dehors l'adolescent poussa un profond soupire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit, se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Atem se réveilla en sentant des lèvres sur sa joue et quelque chose de lourd sur son torse, en ouvrant les yeux il aperçut sa petite amie, « Tout c'est bien mon amour ? » l'adolescent hocha la tête apercevant son fils sur son ventre qui lui fit un grand sourire « Tu est un bon père Atem... Juste... Tu lui as mis sa couche à l'envers »


	4. Première fièvre

Les pleurs d'un bébé réveilla ses deux parents, Atem soupira « Laisse j'y vais » (V/n) accepta joyeusement se rendormant immédiatement, le père regarda sa petite amie se sentant légèrement trahit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé, nouvellement aménagé pour Yugi.

Atem ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le berceau de son fils, il en profita pour allumer la lampe de chevet et la vue qui s'offrit à lui, lui fit peur, le pauvre Yugi pleurait à chaudes larmes, son pyjama et la couverture était trempés de sueur et le visage de son fils était rouge.

« Oh... Mon pauvre garçon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Yugi continua à pleurer ce tortillant dans les bras de son père, Atem attrapa rapidement la trousse de soin pour son fils sur l'étagère adjacente et l'ouvrit, il prit le thermomètre et regarda son fils « … » ignorant où le mettre, il tenta de le calmer et finit par se diriger vers sa chambre.

(V/n) entra au moment où Atem alla sortir de la chambre, cela les fit sourires, « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'arrive pas le calmer ? » l'adolescent secoua la tête « Non je crois qu'il est malade » l'adolescente prit son fils des bras de son père ainsi que le thermomètre, « Tu lui as pris la température ? »

« Non... J'allais le faire quand tu ais arriver » cela fit sourire (V/n) « Oh vraiment ? Et tu allais où avec ton thermomètre et ton fils malade ? » Atem ne répondit pas regardant sa petite amie enlever le pyjama et la couche de son fils, « … Tu ne lui met pas dans la bouche ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête « Non regarde notre petit cœur, il est trop agité, j'arriverais jamais à prendre sa température »

En retirant le thermomètre, (V/n) fut troublé par le chiffre indiqué, « Il à 39,9 » sans plus d'explication, Atem attrapa son fils et l'habilla chaudement, « Habille-toi nous allons à l'hôpital » la jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre enfilant un tee-shirt blanc, un pull noir, et un jogging noir, et elle descendit rapidement les marches.

« Où allez-vous ? » (V/n) fut arrêter dans ses pas en entendant la voix d'Azura, « Nous nous rendons à l'hôpital, Yugi à une énorme fièvre » la belle-mère hocha la tête « D'accord, prévenez moi si vous y restez ou si vous avez besoin d'aide » l'adolescente sourit doucement, « Merci beaucoup Azura » le bruit de pas retentit dans les escaliers ainsi que des pleurs et Atem apparut donnant rapidement son fils à sa petite amie et regarda sa mère, « Je prends les clés de père » Azura nus même pas le temps de répondre que son fils était déjà reparti remonter les escaliers pour ce changer, « Nous en prendrons soin Azura »

Atem démarra le véhicule et sortit de l'allée du magasin, il regarda dans le rétroviseur sa petite amie qui tentait de calmer son fils en vain, « Nous y sommes presque (V/n) » la jeune femme hocha simplement la tête roucoulant à son fils.

En se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital, Atem sortit rapidement de la voiture aidant sa petite amie et son bébé puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, les pleures de Yugi c'était calmer en simple gémissement, la réceptionniste leur fit un simple regard ennuyé et se remit a taper sur l'ordinateur et à jouer sur la souris.

« Nous... nous avons besoin de voir une infirmière ou un docteur... ou n'importe qui de qualifié ! » la réceptionniste regarda ces ongles et pointa derrière elle une rangée de chaise bordeaux, « Il va falloir attendre jeunes gens il n'y a personne pour vous maintenant », l'adolescente acquiesça « D'acc... » (V/n) fut coupé par son petit ami, « Attendre ?! Il fait nuit ! Mon fils à plus de trente-neuf de fièvre ! Trouvez moi quelqu'un maintenant ! » la réceptionniste fut surprise par la colère d'Atem, elle se leva brusquement, « Je peux vous faire partir maintenant si vous le souhaitez ! » (V/n) s'interposa « Non je suis désolé de la réaction de mon... ami, nous allons attendre, merci »

La jeune femme força son petit ami à se détendre, « Atem ! Nous sommes à l'hôpital le plus proche déjà, je ne veux pas faire courir le risque à Yugi d'attendre plus longtemps, alors, je t'en pris, contrôle toi » le jeune homme regarda sa petit amie puis son fils, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés prenant de grandes respiration, Atem poussa un long soupir « Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas, mon amour, tu aimes ton fils c'est tout, c'est femme... est juste trop stupide pour faire attention à notre bébé c'est tout » cela fit sourire Atem qui embrassa la joue de sa femme et le front de son fils « Merci, (V/n)... Tu es parfaite »

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente une infirmière s'approcha d'eux leur demandant leur noms, le prénom de l'enfant et le carnet de famille, après avoir tout donné, la femme en blouse blanche leur demanda de les suivre dans une des salles d'examen.

« Vous me dites que votre fils à 39,9 de fièvre... C'est la première fois qu'il à de la fièvre » (V/n) hocha la tête, « Oui, nous n'avons rien à la maison pour son âge, alors nous sommes venus vous voir directement »

« D'accord, cela ne semble pas trop grave, je vous donne deux, trois choses pour lui, si jamais la température ne baisse pas ou empire revenez nous voir, d'accord ? » Atem hocha la tête et remercia l'infirmière, sa petite amie prit leur fils dans ses bras et sortit de la salle d'examen.

« Je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas grave » (V/n) caressa la tête de son fils et embrassa tout son petit visage, « Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, mon ange j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que tu sois autant malade » Atem embrassa sa petite amie puis son fils et tous les trois décidèrent de rentrer dans la voiture pour enfin retourner au lit et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	5. Première soirée avec le gang

Yugi se laissa faire quand sa mère lui mit son petit manteau violet avec le bonnet et les gants assortit, il vit son père embrasser la joue (d'/de V/n), il alla faire de même pour lui quand il s'arrêta net « … (V/n) ? » sa mère fredonna en réponse en attrapant son sac, « Qu'à tu fait à mon fils ? » On ne voyait maintenant que ses grands yeux ronds violets, l'écharpe cachait la moitié de visage et son manteau était une grosse doudoune, il pouvait à peine bouger, et on n'entendait à peine ses gémissements.

« Comment ça ce que j'ai fait à TON fils ? C'est pour pas qu'il ait froid » Atem regarda sa petite amie puis son enfant, « Tu sais qu'on ait en été et qu'il fait plus de vingt degrés ? » (V/n) lui lança un regard noir « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade ! » Après la première fièvre qu'il à eu, la jeune mère ne le laisser rarement seul ou sans habit même avec une telle température, le jeune père se pinça le pont de son nez et soupira, « (V/n)... Je sais que tu es inquiète mais ne le materne pas autant... Je te passe ma veste si tu veux, au moins il ne ressembleras pas au bibendum » Atem enleva tout les vêtements chaud de son fils qui rigola à sa nouvelle liberté et tendit les mains vers son père qui plaça sa veste préfère sur lui.

Atem embrassa son fils sur le front et reçu un baiser de la part de sa petite amie, « Tes couleurs sont toujours le violet et le bleu foncé, n'est ce pas ? » il lui lança un regard confus, « Oui...pourquoi ? » (V/n) lui fit un sourire innocent, « Pour acheter des sous-vêtements sexy... A ce soir, mon amour ! » avant qu'elle puisse partir avec son fils, Atem l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille, « Si tu veux ma reine, mais de toute façon ils ne resteront pas assez longtemps sur toi pour que mes yeux puissent en profiter » (V/n) reparti, rouge et bégayant en simple au revoir.

Atem : 3

(V/n) : 1

Yugi regarda à droite et à gauche voyant énormément de monde devant des magasins, la poussette s'arrêta et le jeune garçon regarda le jeune femme en face de lui, elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns, « Salut Anzu » la femme sourit à sa mère puis à Yugi, « Salut (V/n), alors c'est toi le petit ange que j'ai tant entendu parler ? » le garçon lui fit un sourire, « Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Atem »

« Je sais... Bon on commence par quel magasin ? » Anzu attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et posa sa main libre sur le manche de la poussette, « Viens, un nouveau magasin à ouvert, je veux aller voir ce qu'ils vendent ! » ce fut un magasin pour enfants, « Tu sais que le père d'Atem tient le même genre de magasin c'est peu comme aller chez la concurrence » son amie secoua la tête « Mais non ! » soudain un homme déguisé un chien sauta devant les deux jeunes femmes criant, « Anzu ! (V/n) ! » la mascotte fit sursauté le bébé d'habitude calme qui se mit à pleurer sous le coup de la surprise, les personnes aux alentours regardèrent ce qui c'était passé.

« Hey ! Hey ! Pleure pas gamin, c'est moi ! Oncle Jonouchi ! » l'homme enleva la tête de chien révélant les yeux marron et des cheveux blonds, (V/n) soupira et détacha Yugi pour le prendre dans ses bras, « Jonou... Il ne ta jamais vu, je te rappel » le garçon se calma dans les bras de sa mère, l'homme en costume se gratta la nuque, « Ah oui, c'est vrai pardon (V/n)... Au faite on doit venir à quel heure ce soir ? » Anzu s'avança le dévisageant, « Tu as encore oublié l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » Jonou se contenta de lui faire un sourire d'excuse, « Vers vingt heures, et n'oublie pas ! »

(V/n) remit Yugi dans sa poussette une fois calme Jonouchi lui donna un ballon gonflé à l'hélium avec une ficelle qu'il attacha à son poignet, le petit garçon ne quitta plus des yeux son nouveau jouets, « Bon... On va s'acheter nos vêtements ? »

« Oui... Ah attends je reviens surveille Yugi pour moi ! » Anzu regarda son amie s'éloigner puis son fils qui jouait maintenant avec son ballon et son poignet, après quelques minutes, (V/n) avec une peluche qui ressemblait au magicien des ténèbres, « Tu es sérieuse ? » en arrivant à la caisse pour payer, elle hocha la tête, « Oui Atem m'a dit qu'il adorait les duels de monstres... C'est bel et bien son fils » après avoir payé elle donna le nouveau jouet à garçon, il fut euphorique, étreignant contre lui la peluche et faisant un grand sourire, « Allez Anzu, allons chercher ses vêtements ! »

Le soir venu, en rentrant dans le magasin de jeu, (V/n) vit son petit ami fermé la caisse et murmurant, « Nous sommes fermés revenez demain » la jeune femme esquissa un sourire, « Vraiment ? Je vais peut-être demander à Kaiba de nous héberger pour la nuit du coup » Atem lui lança un regarda noir à la mention de son rival et soupira, « Eh bien ? Dure journée mon amour ? » le jeune homme se frotta le cou tentant de calmer les courbatures, « Plutôt, oui, tu es chargé dis moi »

« Oui, tu installe Yugi dans notre chambre, s'il te plaît je vais te montrer ce que j'ai acheter » le jeune père prit le garçon avec lui qui tenait sa nouvelle peluche et son ballon qui commença à dégonfler petit à petit, « Le magicien des ténèbres, vraiment ? » (V/n) lui lança un sourire, « Il l'aime beaucoup tu sais » Atem sourit, « J'en suis sur ».

Posant Yugi sur le lit partagé, Atem s'allongea à côté de lui, il ferma les yeux puis après un petit moment il sentit quelque chose sur lui, il ouvrit un œil pour voir son garçon allongé sur son torse, il lui fit un grand sourire qui remonta l'humeur de son père quand la porte s'ouvrit, « Et voilà ! Tu en pense quoi ? » Atem ne dit rien pendant un moment regardant la beauté devant lui, (V/n) avait une robe longue ouverte au niveau de la jambe droite montrant une belle peau, la robe montrait toutes les bonnes courbes et accentuait sa poitrine, la robe avait elle une couleur dégradé partant par le violet et finissant par le bleu foncé, « Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » redemanda la jeune femme, inquiète ne recevant aucune réponse de son homme, « Je suis horrible, c'est ça ? »

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu es la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, et cette robe, Ra, je veux t'emmener au lit maintenant » rougissant, la jeune femme couva les oreilles de son garçon « A-Atem ! Pas devant Yugi ! » l'homme rit légèrement et força sa petite amie à s'allonger à côté de lui, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon qui fut sur les genoux de son père, Atem attrapa le garçon et le balança doucement puis le posa à côté de sa mère, quand la sonnette retentit, il se leva, « Ça doit être le gang je vais leur ouvrir... Change-toi ma reine je veux garder cette robe pour moi »

Après s'être changé en une tenue plus confortable, (V/n) attrapa Yugi et descendit les marches, elle entendit vaguement Anzu dire « Jonou ! Laisse Atem tranquille on est même pas arrivé que tu veux déjà faire un duel ! » la jeune femme secoua la tête son meilleur ami ne lâchait jamais l'affaire et ne raterez aucune occasion pour défiez son petit ami, en arrivant dans le salon, elle confia son fils à Atem et salua ses amis.

« Tu es sérieux ? T'as fait pleurer mon fils, Jonouchi ? » si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jonou serait à six pieds sous terre, « C'était un accident Atem, Jonou ne l'aurait pas fait exprès » le jeune père regarda sa petite amie puis son meilleur ami et enfin son fils, qui avait une tétine dans la bouche et jouait avec sa peluche du magicien des ténèbres, la vue était adorable et il relança un autre regard noire à son ami pour avoir fait pleurer la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

« Ok ! Stop ! Il faut que je nourrisse Yugi, Atem, viens avec moi » il a fallut qu'(V/n) prenne la main de son petit ami pour l'empêcher de tuer son meilleur ami, après avoir fait le biberon elle le tendit à Atem, « Merci » ce dernier le mit dans la bouche de Yugi qui avala rapidement le lait, « Et c'est toi qui disait que j'étais trop protectrice envers notre fils » le jeune père fut obliger d'enlever le biberon de son fils pour lui faire prendre une pause, « Tu l'es toujours »

« Comme toi d'ailleurs » Atem lui fit un regard confus, « Commença comme moi ? » (V/n) lui fit un tendre sourire et embrassa sa joue, « Tu es prêt à tuer ton meilleur ami parce qu'il à effrayer ton fils, sans le faire exprès d'ailleurs ! » Yugi reprit le biberon et regarda ses parents avec ses grands yeux violets, « Tu es un bon père, Atem, un père parfait, mon amour »

Le jeune couple finissent par revenir auprès de leurs amis, (V/n) posa deux assiettes rempli de pizza sur la table basse, « Ouais ! Des pizzas ! » la jeune femme soupira, « Tu es un enfant, Jonou » l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds attrapa deux parts, une dans chaque main et les mangea, « Jonou ! Arf... Tu es dégouttant ! » le garçon dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire Yugi, il avala sa bouchée et cria, « Ah ! Je l'ais fait rire ! J'ai réussi à le faire rire ! Dans tes dents Atem ! »

« Comment ça ? Vous avez fait un pari qui concerne mon fils ?! » Jonouchi pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire et bégaya, « N-Non ! On... On aurait jamais fait ça, hein ?! » tout le monde hocha la tête, « Tu... Tu vois... » Il se tut au regard de sa meilleure amie qui prit une grande respiration et attrapa son fils qui avait encore un grand sourire et monta dans la chambre de Yugi et posa son enfant dans le berceau.

(V/n) sentit deux bras fort entourée sa taille, « Tu as oubliée son doudou » Yugi rit doucement et tendit les mains à la vue de sa nouvelle peluche préférée, « Merci Atem » elle donna le magicien à son fils et l'embrassa sur le front, « Tu sais ce n'était qu'un petit pari, ma reine... Rien qui m'était en danger notre enfant, je ne l'aurais pas laisser faire, tu sais »

« Je sais, mon roi, juste... rien je suis sûrement fatiguée » Atem prit (V/n) dans ses bras et dit, « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ma reine, je vais te détendre plus tard. » il fut récompensé par le visage rouge de sa petite amie.


	6. Premier Anniversaire !

« Cela est plutôt mignon, non ? » (V/n) entendit Atem soupirer à côté d'elle, « Ma reine... ça doit être le dixième cadeau que tu veux lui acheter et il faut encore acheter les décorations et le cadeau, on a pas autant de budget » la jeune femme regarda son fils, Yugi, jouait avec sa peluche du magicien des ténèbres, il se tourna vers ses parents et leurs fit un grand sourire, « Oui mais... regarde moi cette bouille adorable ! »

« (V/n), on ne peut pas dépenser autant d'argent pour lui, tu te rappel qu'on veut s'acheter cet appartement, il nous faut de l'argent » (V/n) regarda tristement son fils puis sourit, « D'accord mais pour son prochain anniversaire on le gâtera, alors ! » Atem sourit à sa petite amie, « Si tu veux, bon... choisis seulement trois jouets on peut pas se permettre plus ».

(V/n) finit par acheter une peluche cette fois-ci de la magicienne des ténèbres, Atem avait ajouter que c'était pour que le magicien ce sente moins seul, des cubes de toutes les couleurs, et une veilleuse en panda qui avait les mêmes grands yeux que Yugi mais noirs.

« Alors quel est notre budget pour le reste ? » demanda (V/n) en s'installant dans la voiture qui appartenait au père d'Atem, « … Pas grand chose » la jeune femme soupira, « Oh... Je vois » le jeune homme attrapa la main de sa petite amie, « Je sais que tu espérais quelque chose de grandiose pour Yugi, mais si nous voulons avoir notre vie à trois, il faut que pour cette année et seulement pour cette année, nous devons restreindre notre consommation et puis regarde-le, (V/n) se tourna vers son fils qui avait un grand sourire et babillait vers ses parents, il est heureux avec nous, je suis sur que pour cette année il nous pardonnera » la jeune femme émit un léger rire à son fils, elle caressa la joue de Yugi et embrassa son petit ami, « Tu as raison, merci Atem » il lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, faisant rire leur enfant.

(V/n) mit son fils dans le caddie qui continua à sourire et il se mit à gigoter ses jambes dans toutes les sens, « Calme-toi un peu Yugi, tu vas te fatiguer et finir par pleurer à force » le garçon fit un grand sourire à son père et lui attrapa la main poser sur le caddie et il se mit à jouer avec, « Tadaa, j'ai trouvée les ballons d'anniv ! » la jeune femme retrouva son petit ami avec un air ennuyé et son fils qui tordait les doigts d'Atem dans touts les sens, « Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux » Yugi se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère et cria sans trop faire de bruit... vers sa mère, « Chut Yugi ! On est dans un magasin, maman est juste la »

« Bon il nous reste qu'à trouvé son gâteau d'anniversaire » Atem donna le caddie et Yugi qui fut toujours dedans à (V/n), « Je reviens il faut que j'aille récupérer quelque chose, j'en ais pas pour longtemps » la jeune femme sourit à son petit ami et hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers les gâteaux, « Alors mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme gâteau ? Un au chocolat ? Ou bien au fruits ? » ne recevant aucune réponses concrète de la part de son fils elle en prit un au fruit, « On va faire par rapport aux goûts de maman (Désolé pour ceux qui préfère le chocolat mais je préfère le fruit), avec un peu tu as les mêmes goûts que moi et pas les mêmes que ceux de ton père... encore » Yugi avait la même apparence que son père sauf pour certaines mèches blondes et les grands yeux ronds innocent qu'il avait eu de sa mère, et comme Atem, leur fils adorait les duels de monstres.

Mettant le gâteau aux fraises dans le caddie, (V/n) embrassa le front de son fils, « Tu es tout calme, mon ange, c'est bien mon amour » la jeune femme fixa la liste des courses quand elle entendit deux femmes, à leur voix elles devaient être âgées de plus de 40 ans, « Oh ! Vous avez vu elle à un enfant ! » l'autre femme soupira, « Elle doit avoir seulement 15 ans ! Quelle horreur, je plains ces parents ! » les femmes étaient absolument pas discrète, (V/n) se figea à l'entente de ses parents ne les ayant pas vu depuis plus d'un an, elle entendit une autre femme se greffer à la conversation qui ajouta, « Oh, vous savez maintenant les jeunes femmes ont des enfants très jeunes, à croire qu'elle ouvre leurs jambes très souvent »

La dernière phrase lui fit mal, ces femmes venait clairement de la traiter de salope, elle sentit les larmes coulaient toutes seule ne pouvant les retenir, « Hey ! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherch... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » la voix d'Atem sortit (V/n) de ses pensées, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes en espérant que son petit ami ne voie rien, il toucha sa joue et l'arrêta, « Hey, hey, qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon amour ? Est-ce Yugi ? »

Atem se tourna vers son fils qui avait le visage triste, Yugi fronça les sourcils et montra du doigt les trois femmes qui avaient insulter sa mère, le jeune homme attrapa un mouchoir et le tendit à sa petite amie, « Tiens ma reine, essuie tes larmes, je reviens » (V/n) regarda son petit ami se diriger vers les trois personnes toujours encrée dans leur conversation, « Atem, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?... » il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil, ses trois allait regretter d'avoir fait pleurer sa reine, oh oui...

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu leur as dit ça ! » Après avoir payé les courses, Atem poussa le caddie d'une main et tenait celle (de/d' V/n) dans l'autre, « Je ne laisserais personne dire du mal à ma reine » la jeune femme lui sourit « Merci mon roi ».

« Bon nous avons tout pour la fête de notre champion » Atem démarra la voiture et sortit du parking « On sera combien ce soir ? » (V/n) fredonna, « Eh bien toi, moi, Yugi, tes parents, et tout le gang » le jeune homme soupira, « Ça va faire un trou dans le portefeuille » la jeune femme attrapa sa main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse, « Je sais mais une fois que j'ai décrocher ce job à KaibaCorp, tout ira mieux » elle entendit vaguement Atem murmurer « Si tu le dit ».

Dans l'après-midi la fête avait déjà commencé pour Yugi il regarder sa mère accrocher plusieurs guirlandes qui était écrit en gros « Joyeux Anniversaire ! » le garçon aidait son père avec les ballons, Atem les gonflait et Yugi choisissaient les ballons il en sortit principalement du violet et du bleu clair, « C'est vraiment ton fils » le jeune homme se tourna vers (V/n) confus, « Comment ça ? Bien sur que c'est mon fils » la jeune femme sourit et descendit de la chaise, « Regarde-le, il sort que du violet et du bleu ! » pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait, Yugi tendit deux ballons, violet et bleu, à son père, « Et alors, il a de bon goût » sa petite amie n'a plus voulu lui parler pendant une heure.

(V/n) sortit du bain avec son fils qui fut emmitouflé dans une serviette blanche pelucheuse, la jeune femme avait une serviette (couleur favorite) autour d'elle, (V/n) posa son fils sur son lit (à elle) et l'habilla rapidement, le garçon avait les cheveux plaquer en arrière à cause de l'eau, la jeune femme tenta vaguement de le recoiffer mais finit par abandonner, « Je laisserais cela à Atem... Vous avez les mêmes cheveux touts les deux » (V/n) tapota la joue de son fils qui se mit à rire.

Atem entra dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il vit fut son fils allongé sur son lit entrain de jouer avec ses petits pieds, la seconde personne qu'il vit fut sa petite amie entrain de se maquiller, il siffla « Wow... Tu es magnifique, ma reine » (V/n) lui sourit appliquant la dernière touche de maquillage, « Merci mon roi tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu veux bien coiffer ton fils ? Ses cheveux sont une horreur » Atem regarda Yugi, à force de jouer ses touffes de cheveux avaient finis par s'éparpiller dans touts les sens, le jeune homme pâlit, « Tient tu vas en avoir besoin, bonne chance » (V/n) lui donna une brosse et un peigne et sortit de la chambre, Atem jura l'avoir entendu rire.

(V/n) posa les cadeaux pour Yugi sur la petite table qui fut rempli de nourriture, « Vous savez Azura... nous ne recevons pas tout le quartier... » sa belle-mère rit, « Oh, je sais chérie, mais c'est le premier anniversaire de mon petit fils il faut mettre les petits plats dans les grands ! » la jeune femme lui fit un sourire timide, « Je vois... Merci beaucoup Azura » sa belle-mère l'enlaça, « Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je sais que tu voulais une belle fête pour ton fils, tout cela est notre deuxième cadeau pour Yugi » (V/n) lui sourit « Il va adorer, merci encore Azura »

(V/n) regarda son téléphone pour la 37ème fois et pour la 37ème elle soupira, « Tout va bien ma reine ? » la jeune femme regarda brièvement Atem puis ses amis et son fils, « Suis-moi » les jeunes parents sortirent de la salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, « Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai envoyée un message à mes parents » Atem savait que c'était un sujet très douloureux ni lui ni (V/n) n'avaient entendu parler de ses parents depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, « J'aurais espérer... Qu'ils revienne... Ce sont mes parents, et c'est leur petit fils... je n'ai eu aucune réponse... » Atem vit les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et il l'a prit dans ses bras, « Ne pleure pas ma reine, laisse du temps à tes parents et ta famille maintenant... c'est surtout moi et Yugi, ton fils à besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, ma reine, tu dois être forte pour Yugi et sache que moi et Yugi nous t'aimons, nous t'aimons fort »

« Merci... Merci Atem, Je vous aimes fort aussi » Atem attrapa son menton et l'embrassa doucement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant d'intimité, ce fut de courte durée quand Azura, la mère d'Atem entra avec Yugi sur sa hanche qui fit de grands gestes et un grand sourire à la vue de ses parents, « Allez les tourtereaux, on va faire souffler les bougies à Yugi, il faut bien que ces deux parents soient là ! »

Azura posa Yugi sur sa chaise haute, il fit un grand sourire à toutes les personnes autour de lui sa mère se posa à côté de lui, « Tu souffle avec maman, mon ange ? » le garçon tapa dans ses mains en réponse et se mit à crier quand la lumière s'éteignit faisant rire les personnes autour de lui, tout le monde commença à chanter joyeux anniversaire, et quand le gâteau se posa sur lui, il souffla avec sa maman sur les bougies, « Joyeux anniversaire Yugi ! »

(V/n) soupira, elle avait enfin eut une réponse de ses parents une simple question, « C'est qui ? » soit ses parents se foutaient d'elle soit ils avaient changer de numéro et celui-ci avait été réattribué à quelqu'un de toute façon elle ne répondit pas et regarda la porte s'ouvrir, « C'est bon j'ai enfin couché Yugi » la jeune femme ne le lâcha pas des yeux, Atem se déshabilla ne gardant seulement son caleçon il se posa sur le lit, il mit son bras sur ses yeux et soupira, « Je n'en peux plus » (V/n) regarda son petit ami, musclé, bronzé, Atem pouvait être qualifier comme un dieu vivant, ou un dieu du sexe ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant, « Fais moi l'amour »

« Hein ? » Atem retira son bras de ses yeux et regarda sa petite amie, avait-il bien entendu ? « J'ai dit fais moi l'amour » Oui il avait très bien entendu, le jeune homme attrapa (V/n) par la taille et la posa sur le lit, « Tu es sur ? » la jeune femme répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

Il fallait seulement profiter de l'instant présent, le présent avec son fils et son petit ami, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait.


	7. Premier déménagement

Enfin ! Après avoir accumulé assez d'argent, qui à prit facilement un à deux ans, Yugi marchait maintenant correctement et commençait à faire des phrases correcte, il était tant de partir de chez maman et papa.

C'était aussi grâce aux parents d'Atem que le temps de récupérer de l'argent fut divisé par deux, bien que leur fils ait répéter sans cesse qu'il ne voulait pas de leur aide.

Trouver l'appartement fut la tâche la plus compliquée, Atem et (V/n) avaient du mal à trouver un endroit à leur goût et il fallait que la place soit assez grande pour leur fils de deux ans et demi qui commençait à courir et à gambader partout.

Enfin il avait trouvé quelque chose, le seul bémol fut que ce n'était pas un appartement mais une maison, l'endroit était assez grande pour trois personnes il y avait même un jardin et une petite terrasse, quand (V/n) avait présenter l'annonce à son petit ami, ce dernier était inquiet.

« (V/n) on ne pourra pas se payer tout cela » la jeune femme à répondu par un immense sourire, « Eh bien si ! Sache que j'ai eu une promotion et on peut s'acheter ce petit bijou, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Il fallut une seconde à Atem pour traiter ce qu'elle avait dit, « Une promotion ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

(V/n) hocha rapidement la tête, « Alors ? Ça te dit de la visitée ? J'ai envie de la voir » Atem acquiesça doucement à sa petite amie, « Oui prends donc rendez-vous... Essaye de prendre un jour où nous n'avons pas Yugi » ajouta-t-il rapidement, l'enfant était calme mais curieux, voire un nouvel endroit risquerait de l'émerveillé un peu trop.

Le rendez-vous pris, le jeune couple attendit plusieurs jours en gardant l'annonce secrète par rapport à leur fils, et, malheureusement le jour venu personne ne pouvait garder le petit garçon qui jouait avec ses cubes, « Vraiment personne ne peut le garder ? Même pas Joey ? »

« Je ne confierais jamais mes enfants à Joey de toute façon » répliqua (V/n), elle se tourna vers son fils de deux ans qui était trop occupé à jouer puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami qui regardait son enfant, l'air légèrement désespéré, la jeune femme s'approcha d'Atem et l'enlaça, « Haut les cœurs, Atem ! Yugi est un garçon sage, je sais qu'il se tiendra tranquille ».

Et ce fut avec un soupir, que le père ramassa son fils et sortit avec lui pour le placer dans la voiture, en rentrant dans le véhicule à son tour la jeune mère se tourna vers son enfant, « Yugi, mon ange... nous allons visiter une maison » (V/n) regarda son fils penser puis répéta calmement, « Une...Mai...son ? »

« Oui mon cœur, une un peu moins grande que celle de Papi et Mamie, mais tu verra je pense qu'elle te plaira... » (V/n) fut coupé par Atem, « Tu vas l'exciter comme ça » puis il se tourna vers son fils, « Yugi, je veux que tu reste proche de nous pendant la visite, d'accord ? » le jeune garçon hocha la tête, puis il joua avec sa peluche préféré, le magicien des ténèbres.

La visite fut courte et rapide, mais l'endroit avait déjà plu aux parents et avait conquis Yugi qui malgré toute son envie d'aller se balader resta près de ses parents, par chance il avait pu se dégourdir les jambes pendant que se parents parlait avec l'agent immobilier.

Le-dite agent frissonna quand (V/n) prononça le nom Kaiba, l'agent était même disposé à baissé son prix qui surprit le jeune couple, de retour dans la voiture Atem regarda sa petite amie attachait son fils au siège auto, « Eh bien, Kaiba fait vraiment peur aux gens... »

« Il à une sacré influence c'est tout, enfin... Je te dis alors que tu es... son grand rival » A ses mots Atem rit, « Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça » (V/n) sourit « Je sais »

Après votre signé le bail et tout autre documents, le jeune couple emballa leurs affaires et fut néanmoins aidé par Yugi, le moment était adorable et mignon, (V/n) s'arrêtait toutes les cinq secondes pour le prendre en photo, quand Atem fini par la regardé étrangement elle murmura « Je fais un dossier pour plus tard ».

Joey, Tristan et Anzu aida Atem et (V/n) à faire leur déménagement, la journée fut rempli de musique, de rire, de larmes de douleur de Joey (« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tien un marteau » cria Tristan) et enfin la soirée arriva avec une bonne pizza, (V/n) partagea la sienne avec Yugi regardant ses deux amis se battre pour la nourriture.

Les plus gros meubles était déjà installés, il restait des cartons qui couvrait une bonne partie du sol, du salon et de la salle à manger ainsi que de la cuisine.

(V/n) coucha Yugi dans lit et rejoignit son petit ami, qui s'allongea à côté d'elle, « Tu sais... Je me demandais... Pourquoi tu as choisi une maison qui avait trois chambre ? » la jeune femme esquissa un sourire « Je me disais que Yugi pourra vouloir un petit frère » Atem s'étouffa avec sa propre salive « Qu-Quoi ?! » il ne fut répondu que par un rire de sa petite amie « Oh... Tu vas regretté cette stupide blague »


End file.
